Anna Only Wants One Thing For Christmas
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Much as the title says. Anna only wants one thing for Christmas, and with the right push, maybe just get it. Read and Review.


A gentle dust fell upon the land, lively it was in the town ready for the coming days of a joyful holiday. Through a frosted window, as the fern ice etched its ways about, depth the view, adding to peaceful tone of it. Yet, within the crowds, gave off a lost feeling to the viewer whom hopes to remember that feeling again.

Letting a sigh leave her lips, palm steadying her face, to look on through the town from the window, having her other hand draw little stick figures in happy play, to which gave her smile to widen a bit more.

Almost: giving a miss twitch when hearing a knock on the door, and the creak of it opening, with a voice calling out to her, having soon countenance the voice before her.

"Anna, you're still in here?"

That smile still in face when seeing it was Kirstoff, dress well for the light winter.

"Hi . . . umm . . . yeah, no real reason. Elsa kind of told to stay put, she's having the castle all set for the giving season and wants to surprise me . . ." Her eyes go a bit wide when quickly adding. "Though, it's just a thought, it's not like a talking snowman . . . I mean bird told me or anything."

Kirstoff gave a smirk to it and turn a blind eye to it, for a moment.

"It's not what you want Elsa to do, is it." He stated more, than question, even more in fact as Anna tried avoiding he was right, while clear as day not look at him.

Soon she gave up and looked to her feet like a small child.

"That easy to see, huh, tell me the truth was it?"

Kirstoff played along. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but maybe you should tell her."

"I don't want to feel like I was shut out again."

He gave a huff. "From how I see, it's more like you're shutting yourself in to make sure nothing goes wrong. Anna, I have been there, family is never easy, but never voicing it out, is what will hurt more than acting everything is fine."

"I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Keep it simple." He stated, moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, giving Anna a comfort, using a spare moment to have her look at him, as he let the words fall. "I have a few ideas that could help, something I do with my family and Sven, but just make it more Anna-like, got it?"

She gave him a hug. Eyes looking at him from a side view.

"You think it will work?"

"Only; if you're willing to try, for yourself and Elsa?"

Anna let her arms fall, Kirstoff held in place, a smirk still in place as he saw a large grin on hers.

"You know I am!"

Thus the coming days went. First step Anna would give a try was simple, well simple enough as she replayed it over and over in her head.

"Elsa!" Anna called out with glee when seeing her sister at the end of hall, paper work in hand.

"Anna?" Elsa looked up from her work in hand, to glance over to Anna rushing over, a book in hand. It leading: the next words for Elsa to say. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, not of anything of now, but you know, nothing! But I got this from one of the cooks and he said; if you want, we could try making something in here. You want too?"

"I would love to Anna, but I have some preparations to make and I don't think I have the time."

Anna gave a slight frown but showed no sign of giving up.

"Not even for a quick, really simple, you'll barely know you left your papers alone, for just a second to make cookies or something."

"Anna . . ."

"You remember when mom would help us, she made the best berry cookies and we were the little helpers."

"More like little cookie robbers, Anna . . ." Elsa said with a slight smile, but stopped a bit when seeing her sister's face.

"I found the recipe, please come on . . . just one batch and I'll never bother you again. Promise, I will!" Anna finished with placing her hand over her heart, which the cook book was also.

For a moment, Elsa thought about it and soon caved in.

"Very well, let me go place theses in the study. Okay?"

"You got it! See you in the kitchen." And soon Anna rushed off to set the kitchen ready to be used for baking. Nearly run into Olaf along the way, she quickly gave a sorry before turning a corner. Before the footsteps stopped and turning back, having Anna peak her head out a bit, and called out to Olaf, whom turned to face her, after getting all the body parts back in the right way. "Olaf, you want to bake some cookies with Elsa and me? It'll be fun!"

"What are we making?" Olaf asked, following not far behind, showing little care of what, for whatever it was, and it sure sounded exciting to him.

"Hopefully cookies . . . hopefully . . ."

Anna now understood why making cookies with her sister was so much fun. Little bit of teasing and a drop of a dough on a nose, a batch of cookies was now harder, if most of the bare makings of eggs, milk, berries, flour didn't ended up on the sisters or Olaf in fits of laughter. Through most of it, they pulled off one batch, passable their mother would be proud of.

Anna's small steps were going well, she only for the best after that.

Another day came and so was Anna plan of bonding with her sister. This one though had to work through that paper work Elsa was doing before and needed to set out on helping the town for anything that was amiss.

In quick thinking, Anna made a small list of things she thought would really help out Elsa. With one last look, grabbed her coat and went to find her sister.

Luckily to find Elsa with an unsure look, Anna right away got to her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well enough, I'm sure, but there something I must have missed in the paper work. Some of the trades that came in autumn and summer, won't be enough for the kingdom is seems. I'm scared of how to break to some of the townspeople for their packages."

"Well about what we have in the castle?"

Elsa gave a move for Anna to keep going.

"Elsa, nothing everything has to be from the trades does they. These are our people; at times shouldn't we be able to help out. There's a lot of things we're too old for or outgrown. Maybe some things we just don't need any more. Couldn't that work just as well?"

Elsa places a palm on her forehead when it came to her, that she was just over thinking everything. To that, they worked out through Anna's planned together. Little by little, their home was going to make it another winter, with no fear, and together in it.

So came the following day. Anna had all but begged Elsa to make an ice reef of certain flowers, strong enough to hold and stand a burning wide candle. Along that she would something cozy for somewhere, Anna had yet to tell her of where they going.

Once; her hood was placed over keeping her hair in place and not showing, with the ice reef done, in hand. Crafted to where it was as if the reef was real but painted a shade of clear blue.

Stepping out of her room, heading for the front opening of the castle, already seeing her sister there was waiting with a smile. A clumsy and cheerful color reef was in her hand, candle set in place, unlit for now.

"So where are we going, Anna?"

"Umm, I can't say right now, but we should get going. Before it gets dark at least, right?"

"Right, lead the way."

In a somber silence the two sisters walked together. Elsa would glance now and then to see at least of a hint of where they going. The faded treads of a guard or two, was about she got from the silence, but didn't question, when seeing the peaceful smile of Anna's face, for that, did nothing more but followed.

Soon though; it made sense where they were headed, once near the bulky tombs, followed in Anna's lead and sat in the snow. Kneeing; mostly being the seat of choice. Both not speaking a word; letting the soft gale winds bushed by them.

Anna gave a soft hum to herself, reaching into a small pocket in her coat for some matches. Lighting her candle to give a glimmer glow around them, soon handing Elsa the spare, when she mirrored Anna, matching sparks.

"You want to say something first or you want me to go?" Anna asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"You go."

Anna gave a nodded, pushing her reef closer to the father's tomb.

"We miss you so much. It's not been that easy for us. But we've mange. We're not alone to bear what you left us with. I've grown a bit, I get how some things work out for the most part now, and I gotten a bit of awaken to see that. His name is Kirstoff; I bet you guys would love him. Don't worry dad, there is no rushing here, we're seeing where it goes and now, it's wonderful. Wish you guys were here."

Anna spoke all her words, so softly, a baby bird's call would have been mistaken for it, but the weight of them, Elsa shouldered them along side with her. Leaning near, as she too pushed her reef closer to their mother's tomb.

"You can't understand of how we miss you both. Concealing away the feeling of emotions was never wise. It was a crutch, because of it, things could have gone wrong. I've learned that the hard way. But I'll never let it get the best of me. My powers are me, thus, like me, they must grow. At first it was will that did it all, because of something I couldn't let go and hid it away. Not this time, I'm letting take it's time. Little by little, I do understand that not just the powers but also me . . . I be lost without Anna and the others to show me that. You may be gone, and forever missed, but I still have them and forever remember that."

Elsa felt Anna's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug. Letting quiet tears fall from both. As the gale's blessing whips rolled by, having them both knows, everything was going to be okay.

It was two days after that; the two sisters were relaxing in front a fireplace, close by, having hot drinks in hand. Letting the crackle of the wood ambers be their echo.

Elsa used a free hand to practice making small ice figurines with the flick of her wrist, feeling the difference from before of how much it too so much out of her, now it was sewing or walking for the first time.

Anna almost asleep on her sister's shoulder, an empty cup in her hands, close to the ground, watching how the flames gave a wave of color to Elsa's work, it was wonderful to see how far Elsa had come, but also herself.

"Anna?"

"Yeah . . . hmm, what is it?" Anna croaked out from tiredness.

"Where are Kirstoff and Olaf?"

That lexis made Anna perk up a bit, sitting up a bit more, turning to face Elsa.

"They're out getting a good size tree. Kirstoff said Sven would bring the biggest one home. It was so sweet of them to do, huh, Elsa?"

Elsa let sink in, before asking. "Do you want to dress up? You, me, and the others, it would be fun."

"It would! That's all I ever wanted for Christmas!"

Elsa gave a laugh and nodded in agreement.

"Me too, Anna. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Elsa." Anna said, soon giving her another hug.

The End.


End file.
